metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Portable Ops weapons
This article is a list of weapons that appear in Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops. Pistols * MK22 - A tranquilizer gun based on the S&W Model 39 pistol using 9MM tranquiliser ammunition. It's fitted with a suppressor. This is the first weapon the player acquires in the game. * M1911A1 - A .45ACP semi-automatic pistol, it holds seven rounds. Standard issue of all female officers. * Single Action Army (SAA) - A six-shot revolver using .45 LC rounds, its rounds ricochet when fired at surfaces. Cannot be used with CQC and has a slightly longer delay compared to other weapons when the view transitions to its iron sights. Sub-Machine Guns CQC or iron sights cannot be used in conjunction with a sub-machine gun. * MAC-10 - A .45 caliber SMG with a high-rate of fire. Equipped with a suppressor. * Uzi - A 9MM SMG with a high-rate of fire. * Scorpion - A .32ACP caliber SMG; it is equipped with a laser-aiming module for targeting. Assault Rifles CQC cannot be used in conjunction with an assault rifle. * AK-47 - A 7.62x39MM caliber assault rifle; standard issue for the Soviet soldiers, developed in 1947 the AK-47 is the most famous assault rifle in history. Used by all male soldiers. * M16A1 - American made 5.56mm assault rifle, commonly used by the military. * XM177E2 - A carbine version of the M16; the barrel and butt of the rifle have both been shortened, it's fitted with a silencer and has 30 round magazines. Sniper Rifles CQC cannot be used in conjunction with a sniper rifle. Mobility is lost when using a sniper rifle. Sniper rifles can be used with or without the scope but has no iron sights. * SVD - A semi-automatic Soviet sniper rifle holding 10 rounds per magazine. * Mosin Nagant - A Soviet bolt-action rifle used in the Second World War, it fires modified 7.62MM tranquillizer darts in-game. Shotguns CQC or iron sights cannot be used in conjunction with a shotgun. * M37 - An ambidexterous 12-gauge shotgun; holds five rounds. * M870 - A 12-gauge shotgun; a step up from the M37 by holding more ammunition. Machine Guns CQC or iron sights cannot be used in conjunction with a machine gun. * M63 - A light machine gun variant of the M63 weapons system; fires 5.56mm ammo. Anti-Tank CQC cannot be used in conjunction with an anti-tank weapon. Mobility is lost when using an anti-tank weapon. * RPG-7 - Soviet made rocket propelled grenade launcher using 85MM HEAT ammunition ideal for anti-tank and anti-air use. Triggers alert mode upon impact. The player can view down the attached scope instead of locking-on or view from first-person as a shoulder-fire weapon. Explosives CQC cannot be used in conjunction with explosives. * Grenade - A standard frag grenade. Triggers alert mode upon exploding. * Stun Grenade - A grenade that temporarily blinds and knocks-out enemies. * Chaff Grenade - A grenade that temporarily disables electronics. * Claymore - An anti-personnel mine. Triggers alert mode upon exploding. * Smoke Grenade - A grenade that releases smoke provide quick cover. * LN G (Liquid Nitrogen Grenade) - A grenade that releases liquid nitrogen to provide quick cover and freezes equipment. Melee * Spetsnaz Knife - Knife of the Soviet Spec-Ops; uses a spring-loaded mechanism to eject a blade. Expendable blade weapon in sets of 10 blades per slot in the player's inventory. Cannot be used with CQC. * Survival Knife - Standard combat knife. The player can uses quick slashes or use a longer stab for an instant kill. * Machete - A basic machete used exclusively by Null (a.k.a Gray Fox). Cannot be used with CQC. * Bowie Knife - Throwing knives used exclusively by Gene, can be thrown three at a time or used as a regular knife by the player. Cannot be used with CQC. Miscellaneous * Laser - A laser gun used exclusively by Cunningham. A semi-automatic weapon with no recoil and the best accuracy. Uses special unique laser ammunition with a maximum capacity of 500 shots and can be increased by having more Arms Specialists in the player's technical unit. Mobility is lost when in use. Cannot be used with CQC. Category:MGSPO weapons Category:Weapons